Spirit of the Great Black Wolf
by CodyKit
Summary: This is a short story that I've made in high school. It's about an Indian girl who comes across a mysterious black wolf. Which later finds out it's a spirit from her ancestor's stories from long ago.


**Spirit of the Great Black Wolf**

My ancestors told many stories among my people of the ancient woods where my cabin lies. The stories were told throughout many generations, about how magical this place is, and how secreted. I remember sitting by a blazing fire around the season where the leaves paint colors throughout the west and change the forest to the colors of this fire. As I was a young girl, I remember the stories that my grandfather told me. He told many adventures about traveling the open territory beyond the great mountains and discovering the wonders of the waters, and the people he met. However there is one story that he told me that captivated me. The story he told me, was a great spirit that watches over this land. The story he shared with me, as his ancestors before him shared, was the spirit of The Great Black Wolf. And I was about to share the same experience that my grandfather and my legends before him did long ago. This is my story.

One evening on a cold and chilling night in mid winter, I glazed outside to watch the gorgeous sunset sink below the mountain tops, as I gathered more wood for my fire. The sunset looked to be a blazing fire roaming the forest like a hungry wolf. Sometimes it frightens me to see fire, because the white folk beyond these mountains take people and torture them. My people. They don't know the land, and that everything here has a way of life. The other day I found a dead deer, when I was hunting for some rabbits, and a white folk, tore at it like a fearsome wild cat. Not giving respect to the creature for its purpose in life, and why it had to die. Anger blazed in me, but I remain where I was. These strangers are evil, and they will do bad things to me, if I was discovered. I waited till the white strangers were gone, then took what was left of the deer, and prayed for its guidance to the other world. My grandfather taught me to give the creatures a burial, because everything in this place has a soul.

Before the blazing fire of the sky turns to the deep shadows of the night, I go on my way to search through the woods to find fire. I go to my stack of chopped wood where I started it this afternoon, and gathered the remaining wood for the fire. As I picked up about 5 or 6 pieces I had a sense that some creature was watching me. I turned to look out over the rapid flowing water and standing on a lonesome rock was a black wolf. It's raven fur glowed as the sun rays outlined its form.

Curiously I stared at the creature. Its icy blue eyes blazed into mine. Could this be the spirit? I asked myself. I heard the calls of the hungry wolves as they prowled through these ancient woods searching for their pray. I had to hurry back before I become their next meal. I picked up 4 more pieces of wood and shoved them into my sled.

The sky was now a mid violet as little lights began to show through the heavens. I glance back and notice the black wolf was gone. Maybe it went back to its pack, to join the hunt. I know the fastest way back to my cabin is to cross the flowing river. But I had to be cautious because if I miss judge I could fall through. I slowly crossed the restless river as I make my journey back to my hut. I was about half way there when I spotted the black wolf again. This time it was closer to me. I decide to carry on and when I went to take a step forward I heard a crunch beneath my feet.

Then in a blink of an eye I felt the ice beneath me crumble as I lost my ground and I plunged into the icy waters below. I broke through the rushing waters as I gasp for air. I started to slash through the waters like a squirming cat, to grab hold of something before the dark water takes me away. I found a piece of and ice shaft, and got a hold on it, but with the strength of the current, it broke as I lost my grip, and fell back into the dark waters.

In that moment of fighting my way through the restless river I lost myself. I felt my body going numb, and lost my sense to keep going. I slowly sank beneath the waters of the death river, and everything around me went dark.

Then something amazing happen to me. I felt this velvet material around hands, and it was lifting me up. As it pushes me to the surface of the water I began to gasp for air. As I looked it was the raven fur wolf! I couldn't understand this….it was like it was saving me. I trusted this creature, and hold tight to its body as it swam to the bank of my cabin. The creature's fur was so soft it felt unreal. The strange wolf led me to the shore and I slowly dragged my heavy body to the door of my cabin.

Each step was exhausting as I made my way to the cabin. I fell to the ground three or more times, and every time I did, the wolf was there to nudge me to my feet. I made at least ten more steps when my feet gave out, and I felt my body crashing head first into the snow covered ground. The strange wolf nudges me several times, but I gave up on heading to my house. Each step felt like thousands of arrows stabbing into my body.

I felt the wolf nudge me one last time, as if it knew I couldn't go on anymore. I felt like I was going to die like this, but just as I thought I gave up on hope, this black wolf laid its enormous body next to mine, as it lay with me. I begin to feel the wolf's heat as it generated off its body and into mine, like the rays of the sun. I clutch the wolf's fur as the wolf slowly licks me to and watches over me in the night.

I heard the other forest wolves as they found their way to me. I heard their growls as the slowly approach, but then the mysterious black wolf raised its body and snarls at the approaching enemies. The other wolves suddenly stops growling and slowly backs off and dashes off into their forest.

I was shocked on how that happen. For the first time since the wolf had rescued me it stared into my deep brown eyes. As I looked into this creature's eyes, I saw piece and surrendty. The icy blue felt so passion it made me cry. Then in that moment it bowed its enormous head to mine, and nuzzles me. I slowly felt my eyes drift shut as this wolf holds me throughout the night. Protecting me from any approaching danger, that dares to come close.

I was awoken from my deep slumber by the sounds of morning life, as the golden sun warms my face and my body. I slowly gaze up at the sky, and felt life in me. I turn to my right where the mysterious black wolf laid with me, but miraculously it vanished. I quickly got to my feet to search for this wolf, but it was nowhere to be found. It's like it was an angel.

Then it hit me. That wasn't no ghost. It was the mysterious spirit that my grandfather told me about. I was saved by the Spirit of the Great Black Wolf. I looked to the mountain tops and thank my ancestors for this spirit. Then I went to back into my cabin to make some breakfast.

Later on in life I told my own grandchildren about the Spirit that saved me from my death. I told them that if you come across the Spirit, don't be frightened, it is your protector. It watches over this land, like the great eagle. My grandchildren look at the woods as if to see the Great Spirit. I told them that the spirit of the black wolf comes to you when it knows you are in danger. From that day on, I knew that it was the call of my ancestors. The Great Spirit of the Black Wolf was the spirit of my ancestors.


End file.
